Tears in my eyes
by Only The Lucky
Summary: A number of tragic one-shots based on Vampire Academy, It's characters and it's world. Mainly around Rose and Dimitri but can include anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story, end up deleting my old one, it was unoriginal and I had no plans for it really. Bummer… But here is something where I don't really have to update weekly because it's just a bunch of One-shots. **

**Warning: These One-shots are extremely sad, and tragic (Hence the name) but I will have a happy one-shot here and there but still, prepare your self with tissue I suggest Kleenex or Puff's, really soft too. **

**Failed Attempt At Life (A Tears in my Eyes One shot) **

**Setting – During Blood Promise**

Rose P.O.V

He roughly tossed me on the bed, like I was garbage. It brought tears to my eyes that he was no longer the man of my dreams, the man I fell in love with. I scurried to the top of the bed till I hit the head board – trying to get away from him. He looked down at me, eyes red with fury and evil. The man I once knew dead and this thing in his place. I clung to the pillows with tears freely running down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to try to act strong, my attempt to get out of here failed, apparently my stake didn't hit his heart and he recovered a little more quickly than I expected but I did take a while to get off that damn bridge because I was too busy mourning my lost love while my 'lost love' swept me away back to hell.

This time there are no choices, I get awakened and there's no turning back. I can't tell Lissa to get away from that Aubrey psycho, I can't tell Christian he's being a major idiot about dumping Lissa. I can't tell my mom I'm sorry for disappointing her – again! Also I can never give Adrian that chance. I'm pretty sure he would have made a good boyfriend, or at least not tried to turn me into an evil creature of the night.

Dimitri walked over to me grabbed me by the neck, cutting off my oxygen. I clawed at his hand trying to get him off me but it didn't help.

"Sorry Roza, your choices are over." He said tossing me over to the wall, my head felt like it exploded in my skull. I'm pretty sure Dimitri could have killed me with that throw, he was going easy on me – he wanted me alive. I backed onto the wall, I felt weak, hell I looked weak but all I wanted was this to be over. I wanted this pain to end.

He knelt down in front of me to look me in the eyes. He gave me a cruel smile before taking his thumb and wiping away some of my tears.

"Don't cry love, we can be together forever – isn't that what you always wanted?" I shook my head while more tears came over.

"No, not with you!" I screamed at him. "I wanted it with the Dimitri I knew, but he's dead." I cried. He roughly grabbed me, parting my legs so I sat on him and my back against the wall.

He moved my arms so my face was clear to him, my tears and all. I'm pretty sure I looked like a mess, but there was no time to think about that.

"You were always beautiful Roza." He said as if he was reading my thoughts. "You'll look better when you are awakened." He said bushing hair out of my face, behind my ear.

"I don't want that!" I whined like a child. "I want to die, let me die." I cried.

He looked at me curiously, surprised that I said that.

"If you love me you wouldn't kill me." I said touching his shoulder, my hand going up to his face, caressing his cheek, the last time I'll see him – touch him. Maybe one day a guardian will kill him and we'll be together where ever I go. He took my hand away – almost gently. He didn't even response he just bent my neck and his sharp fangs bit into me. The sharp pain gone in a second replaced with pure pleasure. One more tear rolled down my cheek as I faced the music – this was it.

I lost.

With as much willpower I had I bent close to Dimitri's ear.

"Please don't do this, please." I begged, my voice coming out as a whisper. "I'll always love you – no matter what." My voice became weaker, slower. And as if by a miracle he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes but it was too late, I lost too much blood.

He bent down and kissed me, this kiss gentle that reminded me of the kisses we shared in the cabin and somehow it came

The kiss was over before I could I knew it and he went back to my neck, kissing the wound before biting in me again, draining me of my life force, taking everything but memories away…

I looked at Dimitri, then at my lifeless body. I smiled at him. I know we'll see each other again, hopefully one day soon.

Okay, In case none of you guys got that it means Strigoi Dimitri killed Rose. No – not turned her but killed her. It was his 'inner battle' good Dimitri couldn't let evil Dimitri turn his love but evil Dimitri couldn't let her go so they had a middle ground by just killing her. Sad, I know…


	2. This Kiss goodbye

**This Kiss Goodbye **

"I'm not leaving you." I said sternly as I held onto his arm. "I love you." His eyes glimmered every time I said those three words. His hand cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I'm not leaving you either." He said his accent heavy with emotion. I tried to keep the tears out of my eyes, but they fell over as I realized this will be the last time we see each other – in this world anyways. "I'll always love you – in this world and the next." I managed to look into his brown soulful eyes. He meant it – even with what he said in the church, he lied, to protect me. But I'm not gonna lie, I love him. This could very well be the last moments together on earth and I'm going to tell him everything, because I can't afford to die with a broken heart.

With the riots coming soon I can't die, knowing he doesn't love me. But I won't. Because he does. We were holed up in a small compartment, somewhere under court. Lissa arranged it, only telling our friends where we were but someone must of told because about an hour ago we heard on the small little radio we have down here that small riots were forming around court coming to kill us. It can take them a while to find us, there are lots of sublevels here at court and we happen to be in a small one so we have this small time to say goodbye. Luckily Lissa won't have to see this – she's out of court doing something with Christian. Obviously someone set that up so they won't try to stop them.

Dimitri came about the day before just to say he loved me. We made passionate love that night, and now this. It's like we're cursed every time we have sex something tragic happens.

Me and Dimitri were cuddled on the bed – fully clothed and he kept kissing me, gentle kissed non sexual, just to savor me and I did the same.

"What about your family? They'll miss you." I said pulling away.

"They already mourned me – trust me, they're strong they'll be fine."

"And I won't!" I said completely pulling away.

"Not, I won't if something happened to you." I looked into his eyes, it was true. I was already broken once when something happened to Dimitri, I'm sure I'll die if the situation was reversed. I kissed him again, it was quick but I savored every second of it.

"This can't be happening, I love you, and everything was going great. We can't die like this! Without a fight, we shouldn't give up!"

"We won't Roza." He said getting up from the bed. He kept a small bag near the end loaded with it, two stakes a dagger and a small pistol they can't hold up a mob.

"Don't worry; we won't use them if we don't have to." He said giving me the stake and gun. He tossed the empty bag over his shoulder. I got up and followed him to the door where he punched in the code opening it. He peaked out before mentioning me to follow.

"Okay we split up from here. Meet me at the small dinner south of here in an hour."

"Wait, split up?" I asked. "Why the hell would we do that?"

"Because it's safer." He said ending the small dispute by another kiss, one that lasted longer, more pleasurable and one that had 'Dimitri' all over it. I knew what it meant, it was to remember him if he didn't come back. But he will he's a god and gods can take small riots.

After the kiss goodbye he left, we both went different ways hopefully gonna met up so we never have to say goodbye.

**Short chapter but on the bright side it isn't as sad as I planned it to be. **


	3. Bitter Sweet Roses

**Total writers block for my other stories so decided to update this one! **

**Disclaimer – I don't anything all belongs to Richelle Mead **

**Bitter Sweet Roses **

**Summary – It's been three years since the famous Rosemarie Hathaway committed suicide due to excessive darkness and other personal problems. Three years later all of her old friends met up at a coffee bar. (A/N Not really good at summaries) **

**Lissa's P.O.V**

"Andre, stop biting your nails! It's a gross habit." I said gently pulling Andre's fingers away from his mouth.

"Calm down Lissa, he can be doing worse things." My husband, Christen said leaning back in his chair causally. While I wiped Andre's fingers I briefly wondered what a one year old can be doing that's worse.

"I can't calm down Christian, those royals are bringing back the age law, and as queen I need to shut them up for the time being." I said. My head was pounding from all the stress. Having a one year old baby getting his terrible two's one year early. Royals breathing down my neck constantly to push their own agenda's. Not to mention some psycho that tried to kill me a week ago! Yeah, my life at the moment is well on track but at least I have something steady in my life – Christian who will be with me no matter what. And Andre no matter how much he's annoying me at the moment. I love him.

"Lissa it worked two years ago, it'll work now. Just tell them about the downsides of the law and keep pushing it till you gets on their nerves and they'll back away." I didn't comment I just took a sip of my coffee and start brain storming in my head that is till I heard the bell of the shop ring and the smell of clove cigarettes filling the air.

I looked up, and so did Christian. Adrian stood there. He looked the same, more tired if anything but overall the same Adrian and I'm guessing a little hung over to by the look of his aura. A dull pain filled my chest as I looked at him – All I remember was _her_. Everything remind me of _her_, the court called me crazy when I wanted all the roses on court removed. My bridesmaids told me that roses we're classic but only a few knew the reason I refused to walk down the aisle with them. I didn't want to have to explain why I was crying so hard. People can tell the difference between tears of joy and tears of grieve.

Adrian spotted us right away, even if he's drunk he can tell when another spirit user is near. I could tell he wanted to leave but decided to man up and he walked over to us.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He said casually. The last time we talked was the day I stormed out of his apartment refusing to still practice spirit, because spirit killed _her_. It was a week after the funeral.

"Yeah," I said not finding any other words. "So how are you doing?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well how he was doing. Just looking at him I knew, it was what we all been doing – moving on like zombie's never filling the hole she left behind. Some holes bigger than others.

"Fine I guess." He said taking a seat. He looked over at Andre. "This yours?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mine to." Christian said.

"Figured." Adrian mumbled. "So how have you guys been?" He asked. God, we were doing small awkward talk now? What happened to the funny way we all seemed to just click together?

"Fine." I said.

"Horrible." Christian said. He was always honest but Adrian treated it as if he gave the same answer I did and nodded.

After a few more awkward moments pass I asked. "You want me to order you some coffee?" I asked Adrian since that must be the reason he came here in the first place.

"Don't worry, I'll get it myself." He said getting up, most likely to get away from us. The bell chimed again and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. Dimitri stood in the doorway with a girl a little younger than me with brown wavy and brown eyes. Christian turned to see what I was looking at and he nearly did the same thing I've done but my shocked emotion quickly turned into something more – resentment. The girl next to him laughed at something he said and went to go get coffee and he followed. My eyes looked at them in wonder and resentment. After I found out about Dimitri's and _hers_ relationship I was confused, I didn't have much time to ponder on it because she committed suicide. He went over to Adrian, not knowing he was. The girl next to him kept blabbing about something. After Adrian got his coffee he caught a glance at him, and nearly dropped his coffee.

The girl besides Dimitri helped him and it seemed like Adrian was too shocked to do anything really. Then I heard him invite them to our table. Great. I adverted my eyes and looked at coffee cup.

"Christian, Lissa, look who I found." Adrian said sitting down. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes; I don't think he knows they I knew about him and _her_. So I just smiled at him and looked back to coffee.

"This is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister." I smiled again at that – so he wasn't dating anyone else.

For a couple more minutes it was another awkward silence.

"So…" Viktoria said. "Anyone here go to college?" Adrian smiled at Viktoria, I was a bit happy to, it was either she was oblivious or wanted to break the tension.

"No, I dropped out." Adrian said. "If I wanted to get drunk and get naked in front of people I would have done it here." Viktoria giggled.

"Well it's not all about the parties," Viktoria said. "I go to Lehigh." I looked up at her. The pain of not going to college still weighed heavily on my mind and before I could stop the words they came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Lehigh? I wanted to go there." I said barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you? You seem smart enough to get in."

_I wanted to but my best friend killed herself so I couldn't deal with it…_

"Stuff happened." I said simply not wanting to dig into it. But apparently Viktoria did.

"What happened?" She asked.

Minus well. "My best friend died." I said blankly looking back at my coffee.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"She didn't die, she killed herself." Adrian said angrily. The tears threatened to spill over but I stopped them – anger replaced the sadness.

"You don't have to be descriptive Adrian!" I angrily said not raising my voice. He pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm not being descriptive! I'm not telling her how she killed herself! Or why…" He said looking at me and lighting his cigarette.

"Why? Are you blaming me or her death?"

"Her self-murder sure! Yeah, I kind of am." He said taking a smoke.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"What subject, the subject where you're blaming me for Rose!"

_Rose_ – why did I say that haunted name… all the tears bubbled over. I didn't even let Adrian respond to that. I didn't hear Andre's cries or Christian calling me, or my guardians following me. I just ran left, faster than I thought I could.

I ran till I got home and slammed the door behind me. More tears were in my eyes as I made my way to me and Christian's room. I went to the walk in closet where all my clothes were and I stepped on the little stool in there and reached behind some shoes where and tucked behind there was a picture. I pulled it off and hoped off the stool and curled on the hard wooden floor.

The picture of me and Rose dressed like fairies on that Halloween. Both of us happy – carefree. Funny how life can change…

**(I really liked this One-Shot, I might make a story out if it.)**


	4. Five

**Haven't updated my one-shots in a while so here's on that literally popped in my head about an hour ago. Hope you like it. **

**Five (One-shot)**

**Rose's P.O.V**

_Five minutes for him to ask, and for me to say yes. _

As Dimitri got down on one knee I was shocked, my brain somehow knew what was happening yet it didn't want to believe it. I was happy, yet dhampirs usually don't marry – much less each other but he was. Or at least I think.

"…Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?" I wasn't even realizing he was saying something sweet, kind and beautiful about me. Hell I didn't even know he was talking till he asked that question. Then my brain just happened to click back on, and for a minute I stumbled. I wanted to scream "YES!" yet my lips weren't functioning so instead of words I kissed him.

It was a deep kiss – one that wasn't filled with lust or anything sexual really. One filled with love and only love. Just to tell him….

"Yes." I whispered against his lips.

_Five minutes for me to tell everyone. _

"Oh my god!" Lissa squealed while looking at my ring Dimitri gave me a couple of minutes ago. "It's so gorgeous!" She said. I nodded excitedly as she wrapped her arms around my, her bulging stomach in our way.

"I'm so happy for you and Dimitri!" She said pulling back, she held my hands. "You have to tell everyone! Scream it from the rooftops with a bullhorn or put it on a poster and plaster around court." I laughed – that's what Lissa did when Christian asked her.

"Well let's start off small – let's tell my parents and then the whole world!" She squealed again.

"I have to get this on camera." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Just wait – I have some unfinished business with Dimitri." I said smirking so she got the point. She lightly hit my arm.

"Save it for the honeymoon." She said.

"Don't worry it'll only take five minutes."

_Five months to get the wedding together._

"It's perfect Lissa, I couldn't imagine anything better." I said to comfort her. She was my wedding planner, that plus her already busy schedule with being a queen and a new mother was tough but I wanted a long engagement, I didn't really care when we got married as long as we did. Plus when we do I wanted it to be perfect, like it is.

"Okay whatever you say, you're the bride. I believe everyone's here, wait no Mia and Eddie aren't here yet!" She said and then grabbed her phone and started dialing numbers. I giggled as I straightened out my dress. I looked over at Blaire – Christian and Lissa's adorable daughter.

"Your mommy is such a perfectionist." She only giggled from her little basket she was in. All dressed up from the flower girl position in me and Dimitri's wedding.

"Okay Eddie and Mia are on their way. They got caught up in traffic."

"Yeah right, they live three minutes from here they could of walked." I scoffed but I wasn't mad actually I was quite giddy from it. Eddie and Mia was a 'thing' now. It was the worse kept secret at court, everyone knew yet no one said.

"Great I just got word that they're here. Great that makes everyone!" Lissa said. I wanted a small intimate wedding only family and some friends no everyone and their mothers. I smiled at Lissa as my stomach thumbed in my chest.

"This is it." I said. She nodded and gave me another once over before getting everyone in their positions. I smiled again as my father came next to me – he whispered comforting words in my ear that made me feel better and then we were off, to marry the man of my dreams.

_Five Days to enjoy our honeymoon. _

I was out of my wedding dress into a sexy black lace dress that didn't even cover my butt. I was nervous but it wasn't like I hadn't had sex with Dimitri before. I have – but this is more…official now. I'm more nervous here than I was when I lost it to him so many years ago. I smiled in the reflection and walked out the bathroom to meet him. His back was to me but he turned around once I entered the room. The smile he gave me was heart stopping. Soon I was in his embrace, just kissing him in the middle of the room.

It was filled with every emotion – happiness, love, lust and desire. He picked me up without breaking the kiss and gently put me on the bed. His hands roaming underneath my dress, messaging dangerous areas. I let out a moan as his hands caressed me like a fine sculpture he was making. The night consisted of love and lust, just the way I wanted it to be.

_Five hours for everything to take an unexpected turn. _

The hotel door had some annoying person at the other side banging on the door. Dimitri

and I guardian reflexes instantly kicked in. Even if we were enjoying our honeymoon we always had to be alert. We both got up and put some clothes on in record time and answered the door.

A hotel worker – I believe his name was Alex started babbling in Russian, tears running down his face and some cuts and scrapes on his face and his clothes ripped. He was moroi and skinny, plus he seemed nice. Who would want to hurt him? Then the nausea feeling crept back up but Dimitri already knew by Alex's words. He quickly grabbed Alex and pulled him into our room the moment the strigoi hurled at him. Alex quickly hid in our bathroom. Me and Dimitri got our stakes and Dimitri staked the strigoi quickly.

But there were more, I could feel it. Just then several strigoi came in our room all circling us.

_Five Strigoi to make two guardians panic_

We both worked efficiently going back to back as we tried to kill as many as possible yet they were coming all at once. I saw one go into the bathroom – finishing off Alex, I couldn't even think to protect him since they made a circle around us blocking us from the moroi. I took down one while Dimitri two and we only had two left but they were strong and old.

One grabbed me and flung me across the room making me hit the lamp and having the shards bury in my back, making me drop my stake. Inexplicable pain shot through me and before I could move the strigoi was on me again. Ready for the kill. Dimitri – my hero came and turned the strigoi around and staked it he was about to get me before the one strigoi left took my stake – which burnt him and stabbed it through Dimitri's stomach. The strigoi let out a cry full of pain and joy and as I saw my love fall to the ground I took his stake and with all my might killed the last strigoi. He fell to my feet and seconds later I fell next to my lover.

He was still holding on – barely. I managed to sit up and drag him with me so we both were propped up on the bed. I took the stake out of him before tossing it across the room. I looked at the gapping hole in his stomach and began to cry softly.

"Don't cry." He said but his voice was soft, barely there. He gently stroked my hair as my cries got even worse. I couldn't imagine life without him. I looked at him and I stopped my cries as I brought our lips together for the first time. But he was fading and the kiss soon got weaker till nothing…

_Five Seconds till I realized I can't live without him._

As I lay next to his body, I felt numb. Both physically and emotionally. Dimitri was dead and the moment his heart stopped beating I knew mine did to. Silent tears ran down my face as I held his limp hand. Never letting go – I can't let go. Never ever let go! I wanted to die next to him – never waking up and both of us can spend eternity together, blocking out the living world and it'll just be us – together. More tears ran down my face. I gripped his hand tighter.

"I love you." I whispered.

After a few more hours the sun started to rise and I heard the voices of people in the hallway. I hope it's more strigoi – so they can finish me off. Yet it wasn't.

I heard more people and someone came into the room. It was a man, late forties, dhampir and most likely guardian.

He looked down at me with pity before speaking.

"Rosemarie Belikova?" More tears.

"The queen as summoned us to come get you..." I knew he also wanted to say Dimitri too but since he was dead next to me. "To take you back to court." I didn't move because inside I was having a revelation.

_Five seconds to learn that Lissa needs me. _

After I left the hotel room, got cleaned up and checked out the nurse on the jet gave me a clean bill of health along with some other stuff but I wasn't listening I was still numb. I was lucky to know that Lissa was okay – even if we were oceans away I till took comfort in knowing she was fine even though the strigoi didn't attack her or the court. Just the moroi hotel.

Apparently some idiot didn't take good care of the wards and some dumbass humans staked the wards. It took a lot though, around seven for them to finally penetrate the wards since it was heavily guarded. The attacked killed around thirty people – including my Dimitri. Since we were already in Russia his family got the news pretty quick. First learning that your son's alive and dead again. That's hell I know – I'm going through it too.

When we reached court I was met with hugs and sorrow. People giving me their condolences. I was only married for about ten days and I was already a widow.

I planned for this day to be Lissa grilling me about details of me and Dimitri's honeymoon – not me sobbing on her shoulder. But that's what I was doing.

_Five weeks for me to figure out Dimitri wanted me to live on. _

_Five men to figure out no one can replace him._

_Five weeks of lonely nights of me sobbing into my pillow screaming out his name. _

_Five months of actually seeking out for help but finding none. _

_Five years to finally get into another battle with strigoi. _

_Five months to meet my fate. _

_Five minutes to be reunited with my love. _

_Five seconds to know I'm whole again. _

**AN – Incase you don't get the last part each event happens right after the next one. Like Five months to do this and after those months the five minute event comes up. So jest clearing that up. **


	5. Alone

**The Final one-shot to these One-shots. I enjoyed making these, there pretty well and I plan to make another series of one-shots soon. Except those will be less tragic. **

**Alone**

**Lissa's P.O.V **

Never have I ever been alone. Since the moment I took my first breath coming from my mother's womb, I've always had people surrounding me. Loving people and horrid people. I've never paid much attention to the latter.

I've had my loving mother, who always wanted a daughter and she dressed me up like her own living doll. Cared for me, treated my like a princess, like her daughter. I had my caring yet strict father. I was daddy's little girl, puppy dog eyes could get my out of anything. Even at age three I knew I had my father wrapped around my finger.

I had my bother – who picked with me and loved playing the 'I'm not touching you' game. He was always there for me.

Then I turned five, and my parents took me to St. Vladimirs and I went to Miss. Grains kindergarten class. As a moroi royal I spent most of my life at court or at my family's estate in Montana. Most of the dhampir and non-royals here came here when they were four. I didn't even want to be there when I was five! I couldn't fathom going there a year earlier.

That was still I saw, from across the room a spunk smart talking five year old. She was dhampir and she was talking to some little red head kid with freckles. He was also dhampir and he was flirting with her, I didn't know what it meant at the time since I was only a child but I thought that he was gross – why would he want to get close to a girl? Why would she let him? Boys are gross!

Miss Grain told us to take our seats and I end up sitting next to the dhampir girl. She didn't say anything to me, only giving me one look before flicking another spit ball at the red head. Miss Grain didn't pay much attention she was telling the class about our writing assignment. Now I know how to spell my name, but then all I knew was that it sounded like a snake. The nickname anyways.

I learned that the girl next to me was named Rosemarie. My mother's friend daughter's hamster was named Rosemarie. So I kind of thought her name was funny. Since I didn't want to hurt her feelings I didn't laugh, plus my name was odd to.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Rosemarie said looking at the fat pencils and blank white paper Miss Grain gave us.

"How to spell Vasilisa?" Rosemarie asked.

"I don't know, but I believe it has an 'S' in it." I answered. "How to spell Rosemarie?"

"It had an 'R' in it." She said." This is cruel! How are we supposed to know this stuff? What are we going to do with our names anyways – if people want to know our names we can just say it not spell it!" Rosemarie said and crossed her arms and huffed. I repeated the action.

"I don't wanna take this bull," Rosemarie said after several minutes of silent grunting she took the book off of the red head's desk, stood up and I threw it at Miss Grain who was walking around the classroom checking other student's work.

"Fascist Bastard!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I looked over at Miss Grain who was rubbing a red spot that was forming on her forehead. I couldn't help it – I started laughing my heart out, tears coming out.

That was the day I found out I could add another person to my list of people who surround me. People who won't ever leave me alone.

Years passed and passed. Me and Rose turned into great friends. Best friends actually but then everything changed.

My parents and brother died – I was almost killed. I didn't know it at the time but Rose was to. The new and confusing feeling of being alone came to me. But I wasn't alone – I had Rose.

Then I knew I'll always have Rose.

Christian also came along – showed me a new type of love. One Rose couldn't and I prefer wouldn't give me. Another person to never leave me alone.

Then more years passed and Rose's boyfriend Dimitri and I became great friends. After bringing him back from being undead we kind of had a bond – not psychically but like a brother. Like Andre except Dimitri had no double life, not that I know of. He was my 'guy friend' it was fun having a guy's opinion on things when I wanted to surprise Christian.

Then more years passed. I was now 24 years old, Queen of the Moroi. Wife of Christian and my life was going great. Till the attack.

Some humans – feeders were working on the inside helping Strigoi out – whether it was because of compulsion or their desire to be immortal themselves I'm not so sure but they worked together.

The court was layered with several rings of wards. I heard it took around seven months and had to be done around the clock to weaken them – especially since people checked them every week or so. But they got in and it was a massacre. Guardians and moroi alike tried to kill them, to protect us.

We only lost a few numbers – yet even if we only lost one, that'll be too high.

Then the feeling came back – creeping up on me again.

The feeling of being alone…

I looked behind me, expecting to see Rose there and give me a sad smile and say something that'll make me feel better. But when I turn around all I see is fog from the grave yard. No one is here. I hold back the tears as I look back at the graves.

The headstones were beautiful, carved to perfection. Yet they were ugly, disgusting and vile. They were reminders that taunted me saying you're friends, your dreams lie here.

I take a dark red rose from the banquet and place a single one of the dirt.

**Here lies Dimitri Belikov **

A tear escapes my eyes as I wipe it away before moving on to the next one.

**Here lies Christian Ozera **

I put a single rose on the dirt an kiss the headstone; I wipe the tears away before moving onto the next tone.

**Here lies Rosemarie Hathaway. **

I put a rose on the dirt and keep my hand there. I don't want to move it. I never want to move it away, then this will all be too real. To sudden.

I put my fingers in the soft dirt, it was cold and damp since it rained earlier. I take all but one finger out and start tracing in the dirt.

'Rosemarie' I wrote since I never did it when I was five I minus well do it now.

"You were right Rose, it does have an 'R'." I said to the headstone. The tears flow freely as I get up. My dress now has dirt on it yet I don't wipe it away – I could never wipe them away.

I step back and look at the three roses on the ground.

Soon the roses will wither and blow away in the wind.

Just like me – they'll be alone.


End file.
